


HamCast Synesthesia Vignettes

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: Synesthesia Vingettes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Series of Vignettes, Synesthesia, based on an Andrew McMahon song, seeing colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Chromesthesia: heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color.Or: Lin sees colors when people talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the Andrew McMahon song "Synesthesia", in the idea that the line "I see colors/when I hear your voice" made me start thinking about that idea and what colors people might see and why. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure it banks in at the shortest thing I've ever written, and the fastest turnaround from writing to beta to publish.
> 
> As usual, all the thanks and love in the world to my wonderful amazing beta. Enjoy!!

**Jasmine**

The first time Lin saw Jasmine’s voice, she was auditioning for Hamilton. He didn’t even need to talk to her before knowing she was perfect for the role. All it took was watching everything he saw take on a dark purple tint. Anyone with that much mystery around them is destined to be Maria Reynolds.

* * *

**Oak**

Lin was thoroughly shocked the first time he saw Oak’s color. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the giant before him, but it sure as hell wasn’t a soft, minty green. Getting to know the man, Lin found the contrast between his quiet voice, easy to miss if you weren’t ready for it, and his commanding presence to fit nicely with the gentleness of a color that was usually so intense.

* * *

 

**Pippa**

Pippa’s color is pink. She’s usually the same shade of dusty rose: soft and elegant, but not invisible. Never invisible. Even when she’s fired up about things, Pip is reserved. Lin likes that about her; it’s why she makes such a good Eliza – dusty pink sheathed in baby blue.

* * *

**Renée**

Renée’s color is one of Lin’s favorites. The warm orange reminds him of his _abuela_ , just like Renée herself – all soft smiles and soothing words. It’s like the sun streaming in between the blinds, a cozy hug of color.

* * *

**Leslie**

Every time Lin hears Leslie’s voice, his vision clouds dark red. _It’s classy_ , Lin thinks one day. _Perfectly suited for Leslie._ The first time Lin sees him do a solo show, he notices that the curtain behind Leslie is exactly the right shade of velvet.

* * *

**Daveed**

Lin loves listening to Daveed rap. Yellow spots flash in and out of his periphery, so fast that they almost aren’t there. But Lin always sees their soft intensity, exactly like Daveed. Powerful when he needs to be, just there the rest of the time.

* * *

**Javier**

Javi’s voice is green, but when he sings, streaks of pure white fade across Lin’s eyes. Lin honestly doesn’t know how the colors are chosen, but Javier’s fits him perfectly. The darkest shades of green can overpower almost everything else, but he’s usually almost translucent, waiting in the wings for Lin to be ready for him.

* * *

**Anthony**

_Kid’s a star_. Or he’ll color like one, at least. He makes Lin see a yellow-white so bright it almost hurts. _Hey, kid_ , Lin catches him after rehearsal one day while they’re still uptown. _Even if you never make it bigger than this, I’ll always look at you like you do._

Anthony has no idea what he’s talking about.

* * *

**Jonathan**

When Jon talks, Lin sees blue. On the days he’s excited about something, it’s a bright blue – like the sky. But if there’s something bothering Jon, if he’s not his usual energetic self, Lin’s vision clouds with a dark navy.

He likes the sky days best.

* * *

**Chris**

It’s almost impossible for Lin to describe Chris’s color. When he asks, Lin tells him it’s the color of night: instantly recognizable, but endlessly deep. _What’s that mean?_ Chris says. _It means that after all these years, Jackson, I still don’t have you figured out_ _._

* * *

**Tommy**

Given that Tommy’s job is essentially to make sense of Lin’s ideas, it’s fitting that Lin would have a hard time pinning him down. He thinks it’s why Tommy is always somewhere between purple and red, but never the same shade twice. The constant color change shouldn’t fit as well as it does.

* * *

**Alex**

Over the many years they’re worked together, Lin has watched Lac’s color shift gradually from a bright spring green to a muted teal. It’s a more mature color, something that shows growth. Lac’s new tint is the color of a man who preaches the importance of having more than just ketchup and tonic water in the fridge at any given time. 

It’s a change Lin needed, and a color he’s grown to love.

* * *

**Vanessa**

Before he met Vanessa, before he fell in love with her, Lin never thought he’d love the color brown. Brown always went with things that were dirty: muddy footprints on kitchen floors, flowers that overstayed their welcomes, a diaper that one time Lin’s mom made him babysit his cousin. Now, though, he lives for the deep chocolate hue that accompanies the sing-song of Vanessa’s voice.

* * *

**Sebastian**

The proudest moment of Lin’s life is when Sebastian looks up at him, grins, and says his first word. 

_Dada._

Suddenly, the world glimmers gold and Lin knows he’ll never see anything more beautiful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make Jon have happy sky days!
> 
> Also, this idea might become a series, with characters from other shows having synesthesia, maybe in different forms. I'm not sure yet, but if there's something you'd like to see, let me know in the comments!


End file.
